


【VN】法式奶油霜【4N跟5N灵魂互换1】

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 当4N突然与5N灵魂互换，他发现自己不仅有了个父亲，还要陪他上床





	【VN】法式奶油霜【4N跟5N灵魂互换1】

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)  
  
穿越系列:【本篇】【[2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266739)】【[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305226)】【[4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780642)】

 

 

 

17岁的教团精英骑士尼禄在独自完成一项艰巨任务后累得一头栽倒在床睡死过去。对于一个未成年男孩，充足的睡眠是非常重要的，因为尼禄本人出色的能力傲慢的个性（表面）加嘴臭属性，胆敢打搅他睡觉的人在佛杜纳根本不存在。  
  
所以，这股压在他大腿上的重量，到底是哪里来的？沉浸在甜蜜梦乡的尼禄虽然觉得有点奇怪，但极度的疲惫令他完全不想思考下去，直到一条又热又湿的东西堵住了他的嘴，尼禄真的是太困了，他依旧不愿醒来看看到底发生了何事，也因为尼禄的毫无反应，加诸他身上的东西更多，吸着他嘴不放的不明物体开始不断深入，同时，另一样又烫又滑的棍状物敲到他大腿内侧的嫩肉上，一双手放肆地摸上他的膝窝，双腿被打开，推高，那根滑溜溜的铁棍还在时不时敲打他的腿根，想要进入某个地方去。  
  
一般到这种地步，再迟钝的男人也该知道要醒来面对事实了，但尼禄并非一般人，怪力加一只鬼手在凡人中所向披靡，他太过自信了以至于连反抗都来不及，便被撕裂了。  
  
尼禄他总算醒了，没有人能在屁股里被硬生生戳进去一根火热铁棍还能无动于衷的，尼禄第一反应是用鬼手狂扁强奸犯把他从自己身上掀翻再抡圆了甩出去。结果却是鬼手打在身上男人，有气无力，像在跟对方撒娇一般。男人咬住了尼禄的一边耳朵，含住他的耳珠肉吸吮，刺激此处丰富的血管与神经，尼禄在没睁开眼睛前先忍不住从喉咙内发出一声喘息，软绵绵的，男人像被他的声音刺激到了似的，停留在他体内不动的铁棍又胀大了一圈，堪称凶器的物件开始大开大合，不客气地抽插起来。  
  
守护童贞17年的直男尼禄，因为失身带来的无边怒火，总算是靠意志力掀开了眼皮，看到了强奸犯的真容。  
  
“但丁？”尼禄从脑海内翻出跟眼前之人面容对得上的一个名字，却成了打开潘多拉魔盒的咒语。在他身上起伏的男人停下了动作，用完全不逊色于尼禄的狂躁语气发问  
  
“他对你这样做过？”男人明明顶着但丁的脸，却像在说完全不相干的事，尼禄把你不就是但丁这句话咽回肚子里，摇了摇头秒答“没有”  
  
男人阴沉的眼神扫过尼禄全身，盯得他头皮发麻，明明是他在侵犯自己为什么自己要心虚，尼禄总算回想起尘世间的道德标准，用一种回头是岸的语气劝告这名强奸犯  
  
“你，放开我”尼禄尽量用平静的语气开口，可惜因为那根卡在他屁股内的肉棒跳动了一下，把他的一句话卡成两个短语。男人兴许也注意到了尼禄羞愤难当的情绪，握住了还未完全进入尼禄体内露在外面半截蠢蠢欲动的阳具，停滞住不动，等待尼禄平缓下来，也许他自己觉得这是一个体贴的举动，但对于尼禄而言，被男人握住后，插入他体内的那部分反而变得更为滚烫硬挺，直直顶戳着，在为接下来的行动蓄力中。  
  
认识到自己的天真和男人之间的无法沟通，尼禄尝试着用鬼手抓取什么东西砸晕对方，猛然发现他那只无往不利的鬼手消失了，右手变得跟左手一样，是个正常人类应该有的手。隔几个小时前会令尼禄无比高兴的事，现在成了催命符，怪力不足以掀翻压在他身上山一样牢固不动的男人，快点思考起来尼禄你还有格斗技巧啊  
  
不想承认脱身已经无望的尼禄，用肘击重重击打男人的太阳穴，另一只手往床上四处摸索，寻找他应该放在枕头下的枪械。  
  
维吉尔心情很差，他本来可以跟尼禄在床上缠绵一个小时，再浑身清爽地开启一天，结果尼禄仿佛一夜之间心智退化了，不仅不配合还拿但丁的名字刺激他，身为父亲的宽容本可以允许自己体恤下尼禄放弃这次清晨早操，一再的退让却是令自己头部受了一记打，尼禄好像完全忘记了床上还有另外的人在，跟个毛躁小孩一样在床上乱翻乱找。  
  
“你找什么”维吉尔再一次选择先不计较，看尼禄是否有充足的借口可以说服自己。  
  
“找枪打爆你这个变态的头”尼禄确实是身为嘴臭精英太久，一点口头亏都不想吃，他根本没考虑过自己可怜的屁股的下场，于是乎这个倔强少年被抓住胯一个深顶，一步到胃的狠冲撞到他噎着气管急喘，胸口脆弱的颤抖，感觉骨盘都要被这下猛烈的撞击碾得骨折了。  
  
饶是如此尼禄嘴上依旧不服输，他痛得咬牙切齿，用哭腔喊着“变态！混球！混蛋！son of ”他骂一句，男人便抓着他狠狠顶入一次，又疾又深，不再留情，激烈到将尼禄骂人的话语都给撞碎了。  
  
尼禄嘴里无法还击，他决心要给与体内驰骋的凶器一个教训，天真的童贞男尝试着收紧下体肌肉，夹紧入口和内壁，他这种幼稚到不行的举动给了维吉尔一个合好的错误信号，他只是更觉舒畅，调整角度与力道，强行分开合拢的穴口，持续不断地抽送，尼禄简直是在跟讨好他似的随着他抽插频率收紧肠壁，令他能肏得更肆意。  
  
“终于知道跟父亲求饶了吗”维吉尔误会了尼禄的意图，翻身将他侧抱在怀，大腿横插进尼禄腿间，放缓了节奏开始九浅一深地抽插。这样可以令尼禄腰背少受点磋磨，同时手也可以揉搓尼禄的胸部，玩弄他的乳尖。  
  
尼禄在知道床上对他这样那样的人是他父亲后，沉默到一种诡异的地步，连呼吸声都几乎停止，如果不是维吉尔靠捏着尼禄胸口能感应到他心脏还在跳动，估计要觉得自己把儿子操晕过去了。  
  
“你是我父亲..？”维吉尔抓揉着的尼禄胸膛开始急促呼吸，像一个重症病人在绝望地吸入最后一口生命的氧气，他停顿了下，摸上尼禄的脸，果不其然，这个小朋友在哭。  
  
在尼禄惨淡的17年生活中，他原以为自己已经经历了所有该承受的命运的恶意，但跟自己的父亲在上床时相认这种事，彻底击碎了他的三观，他崩溃地大喊“变态！变态！变态！变态！”什么样的父亲会如此自然地上自己的亲生儿子，因为背德带来的强烈羞耻感尼禄得以恢复了一些力气，他再度开始挣扎，乱抓乱挠，利用知道的所有办法寻求脱身，远离抱着他的这个男人。  
  
即将失去尼禄的念头浮现在维吉尔黑暗的大脑内，也许他可以不在乎，但他忘记了尼禄毕竟有过远长于自己的正常生活，所以此刻他要抛弃在阴影中的父亲，回到阳光下去。  
  
他不会妥协的，奇怪的是维吉尔并未觉得难过，他不会放手的，他很清楚自己所有病态的见不得光的部分被锁在遗忘的角落，也许他只是假装遗忘了，假装自己已经变得正常到可以跟尼禄玩一场扮演父亲儿子的游戏，尼禄就是游戏的奖励，任何人都无法夺走。  
  
前所未有的黑暗降临在这个房间，维吉尔从后面抱起尼禄，托着他整个人挂在自己身上，走到玻璃窗前，整个过程中他依旧插在尼禄体内，勃起的阴茎随着走动的步伐颠簸，尼禄哭过后已经没那么难以接受，至少，他不再对正操着他的维吉尔开口说话了。  
  
“叫我父亲”  
  
尼禄被按在落地窗前才透过玻璃彻底看清他和自己父亲是什么样子的，他的头发短了，脸变得有了棱角，但眼神没以前凌厉了，现在的自己有一双狗一样眷恋的眼睛，唇色也变深了，像被揉烂的莓果，汁液沾满整个黏膜，无耻又煽情，身躯也变高了，因为被反复地顶胯深插，腰上有手印留下久久不散的淤青，耻骨下的毛被剃光了，自己的阴茎依旧是一副未见市面的淡粉色，充血后膨胀的弧度略带弯曲，隐于睾丸下在两条笔直大腿间，有干透的精液痕迹与未知的透明液体，顺着大腿徐徐淌下。  
  
还有他身后的那个男人，他的父亲，哪怕深陷情欲中依旧锁死的眉头和浓重的眼圈，他们都有一双蓝眼睛和相同的面部骨骼走势，只有同一条Y染色体才能遗传得来的同样高而狭窄的眉骨及同样裂开的下巴沟，显而易见有血缘关系的一对父子，一对床上的情人。  
  
“叫”男人将他的额头压在窗帘布上，撑着尼禄的下半身，轻缓地撞击他最敏感的死穴，这个身体真的是被调教得太好，任何一点甜头都能挑逗得身体各处开始性奋起来，尼禄撇开眼睛不打算再看下去。  
  
“Call me father Dad Daddy papa”男人撕下了温情的伪装，用交欢的行为逼迫他屈服“快叫”  
  
“Fuck you asshole”尼禄一个字母一个字母咬着往外嘣，避开的眼神转回来直面维吉尔如同深渊的眼睛，他在寻找这个男人是否会有一丝动摇。  
  
男人只是笑了“你该认清事实，Nero”戳弄尼禄肠壁的阴茎恶意地开始顶撞前列腺体，“现在明明是我，在操你的屁眼”  
  
身体永远比心灵投降得更快，尼禄忍着不断攀升的快感，他竭力稳住自己寻找着父亲眼中的其他东西，令他失望的是没有，维吉尔的眼睛穿透进他的蓝色虹膜内，顺着视觉神经进去脑中枢，从里面找出所有尼禄舍不得丢弃的无用之物:shame 伦理 taboo 禁忌 ultra 动摇 vacillate 羞耻 warn 无法控制 zero 他希望能将尼禄脑内所有的思维全部摧毁，只留下一个，Vergil  
  
这可真是一个绝妙的好主意，打开左右脑半球，剥离脑白质，毁灭所有理性，在海马体内镌刻下尼禄虚无意识中只需要记住的的一个人名Vergil Vergil Vergil Vergil Vergil只有Vergil。他要令尼禄重生，变为一个只能臣服于他的好孩子。  
  
维吉尔的手在尼禄眼周轻抚，他的小朋友浓密的睫毛刷在他的指尖，并非害怕的颤抖，但他还是摸到了从眼眶滚下来的一滴泪。不同于之前崩溃的大哭，只有一滴泪水滚落跌下来，被他的指尖接住。  
  
“小朋友，就该服从你的父亲”维吉尔的声线低沉又冷静，如蛇般贴着尼禄的耳蜗爬进去，与他优雅又傲慢的声音不同，他顶胯的动作凶恶得像嗜血的恶魔，通体暴涨成紫黑色血管虬结的阴茎急速地摆动旋转着操进去，操得更深，肏他专属的肠壁肉膜，肏他的尼禄，占有一切，撕裂一切，用这样极端的手段逼疯对方，说不出拒绝的话，只能接受我，只能爱我。  
  
尼禄咬着嘴唇低声骂了句疯子，维吉尔觉得这个提议也不错，他拉住两人正压在上面做爱的落地窗前那两边的遮光窗帘，缓缓往外拉“我不介意让其他人看到我们性交的样子，毕竟，这里并不算高”  
  
深蓝色布帘如潮水顺着引力后退，所有一切即将暴露在阳光下，尼禄终于放弃了，他从齿间喊了声  
  
“Dad”  
  
维吉尔牵动窗帘的手随之停止，他早发现了自己每次听到尼禄在做爱时喊他父亲，他能更加的兴奋，再加上今天这个表现生涩的尼禄，被摧毁后哭泣的嗓音，一切的一切，都这么令他欢喜。  
  
“继续叫”  
  
一直被操得腿软的尼禄死死拽住深蓝布帘希望能遮挡住更久，长时间的站立后背位，性交过程中连同身上肏他的人，双方的全身重量被压在尼禄一人的腰背处，腰肌已经酸痒得垮下来，髋骨被男人高频高速的狂抽猛送震得酸痛，尼禄不禁想如果是自己原来的身体，大概真的已经浑身被这个男人操烂了，连皮带骨，吞吃干净。  
  
而现在这幅身体早已习惯了粗暴的做爱，越是粗暴，快感阈值窜升越快，即将攀上高顶前，男人的动作停住了，尼禄完全没思考地就凭本能主动提臀往静止不动的肉棒上坐下去，扭动着磨蹭内里酸胀麻痒的肉壁，他完全不知道该往哪里顶弄才能止痒，小朋友只能尝试着更剧烈的摆动臀部转动穴口，用肉棒去捣戳先前最爽快的那一处，他完全不得其所也没人教导，最后只得求救般跟维吉尔撒娇  
  
“Daddy”他叫完继续猛地坐下又抬起，粗大的龟头被内壁褶皱不知咬向哪里，总之都不是维吉尔操他的那一处  
  
“papa”17岁的尼禄终于屈服了，肉体上彻底为之屈服，拜倒，于是乖孩子得到了听话的奖励。  
  
这具身体最喜爱的父亲的肉棒终于再度带领他攀上高峰，暴虐的性行为披上象征爱的外衣，成为了填补充实的一场交欢，如此饱满地填充着内壁，鼓捣敏感处，戳弄腺体，刺激射精中枢，第一次真实体会做爱的17岁尼禄大概连心智也被侵入了，他开始不停地叫着  
  
“Dad no，Daddy stop”维吉尔掐着尼禄的手不仅他去抚慰自己的阴茎，要让他彻底感受被从后面操射的快感，尼禄的精液从高高翘起的阴茎一股股喷射而出，沾到玻璃和布帘上，同一时间，维吉尔的精液也射入尼禄体内，再度对敏感内壁造成新的快感高潮，哪怕这具身体再适应前列腺高潮，对于17岁的尼禄刺激就过深了，他的怪力直接拽下了整幅窗帘，在两个全裸的男人被下面的路人看光前，维吉尔眼疾手快拉着尼禄倒在地毯上。  
  
被拽下深蓝色的遮光布帘盖住两个赤裸的人，尼禄才反应过来自己，好像被维吉尔救了一次没丢脸丢彻底“Thank you papa”尼禄小声地道谢  
  
昏暗的布帘下，外面明媚的阳光照射下来能透过的只有蓝色的光，高潮后疲惫的尼禄第一次平静的不带任何偏见的去看他的父亲，这种色调下，维吉尔连银白发丝都被印成蓝色，他死寂的蓝色虹膜开始解冻，流冰融化了“再叫一遍”

  
“Thank you papa”尼禄再度小小声地道谢，维吉尔将他搂进怀里，如失而复得的珍宝

 

 

 

 


End file.
